Dilandau goes to school
by catchstraw
Summary: Guess what!! guess what!!! i updated!!! we get a little action...heheheheh....no not like that! peverts, all of you...R&R please!!!
1. Ch.1-The light

1 Disclaimer: Do not own Escaflowne. Or any of the characters. Blah blah blah blah you know the drill.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Dilandau goes to school- by dilanda  
  
Ch.1- the light  
  
Dilandau was walking down the Vione, wondering why there were so damn many corridors. He would have to complain to Folken the next time he saw him. Suddenly a bright white pillar of light appeared in front of him. He started screaming to Folken and his Dragonslayers. Only Gatti and Chesta were close enough to come.  
  
"Help me! Pull me me outta this light!" Dilandau screamed. Gatti and Chesta reached and tried to pull their masters legs down. But the light got stronger, pulling all three of them up. They were transported to a strange land.  
  
"Where are we?" Gatti wondered. 


	2. Arizona

A/N: forgot to mention, my friend Ryoki, helped me to write this!  
  
"Why, you are only in the greatest place on Earth!!!" said a man, startaling them.  
  
"Where is that? And where are we?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"You are in the wonderful, magnificent, beautiful-"  
  
"Cut it out and just tell us where we are."  
  
"Ohhhh. well then you are in Arizona!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Arizona"  
  
"Oh, okay" Dilandau paused, then turned to Gatti. "Have you ever herd or been to or heard of this Arizona place, Gatti?"  
  
"No, Never in my life, sir!" Then Dilandau turned to Chesta.  
  
"You?"  
  
"No, sir!" Chesta answered abruptly.  
  
"Ummmmmm.. Sirs, may I interest you in some other clothes?" the man interrupted.  
  
What's wrong with our clothes?!? I hand picked them out, with my remarkable sense of style. And your talking to me like that makes me VERY angry!!!"  
  
"I was just suggesting-"  
  
*Slap!* the man staggered to the ground, holding his face. "medic."  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Dilandau laughed evilly, doing his pull-the- flamethrower-out-of-midair. "MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" He burned the poor man and his little stand thingie to ashes. "MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ummmm. sir.?" Chesta tapped his lord's shoulder.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHA-!!!'  
  
"Sir."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA-!!!"  
  
"siiiiirrrr.."  
  
"HAHA-HAHAHAHA-!!!"  
  
"SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAHA-what?!?"  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, sir, but people are looking at us strange." Dillandau blinked.  
  
"Ohhhhh." he did his put-the-flamethrower-away-I-don't-know-where-so-don't- ask-me trick." Well, then Chest. Did I just hear you yelling at me?" he asked, smiling sweetly/evilly.  
  
"Ummmmmm. no.... sir."  
  
"Oh I think I did."  
  
"Nooo."  
  
"Yes. I. Did."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! THAT! WAS! PAINFUL! I think that's the hardest he's ever hit me!" Chesta screamed. *huge sweatdrop*  
  
"Well now *cough* Gatti, Chesta, I think that we should go." Dilly mumbled conscious of all the eyes on them. They quickly gathered themselves together and walked off, as fast as a human could possibly go without losing their cool.  
  
"Maybe we should get some different clothes. We don't exactly fit in." Gatti said. They went into the nearest clothes shop. They came out wearing the following:  
  
Chesta: a 2 sizes too big pokemon shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans.  
  
Gatti: a Hawaiian shirt and kakie pants  
  
Dilandau: a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"I can't believe that we're actually wearing this." Gatti whined.  
  
"Neither can I." Agreed Chesta. A passing person their conversation and said, "Nor can I. I think you need the fashion police ASAP."  
  
"Errrrr..!" Dilly growled.  
  
*Slap* "take that!" He yelled. The man fell to the ground, holding his cheek.  
  
"dude! I was only joking."  
  
"Don't call me dude. It's Lord Dilandau to you. Not dude."  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever." The man ran off. During the next few days they went around Arizona looking for someone nice enough to help them. Finally they found someone to help them.  
  
"Finally, maybe someone will help us." Dilly thought. She was very friendly when they asked for directions.  
  
"Just go about 5 miles north and you'll hit Tucson." She said.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" Dilly asked.  
  
"My name? It's Kaella."  
  
"Kaella? I've never heard a name like that before."  
  
"Okayyyyyyy. You must have been living under a rock then.''  
  
"Will you take us with you so that we don't get lost?" Dilly asked as sweetly as his voice and manner permitted.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah." She said backing up.  
  
"Then come on!" gatti said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Chesta repeated.  
  
"ok then To the Bus!" 


	3. cliffhanger (not really)

Ch. 3- The cliffhanger(not really)  
  
  
  
Kaella turned and found the nearest bus stop.  
  
"Do you guys have any money with you?" she asked.  
  
"Just this."Dilandau showed her the money that was used on Gaea.  
  
"How primitive. You definitely were living under a rock. And under that rock was another world or something." Kaella said.  
  
"You're not supposed to know that!" Gatti mumbled.  
  
"What was that? Something that I'm supposed to know about?"  
  
"No, sir!"  
  
"Good." Dilandau said. 20 minutes later, they were in Tucson.  
  
"Now, I will leave you and your ghetto (A/N:can't stand that word....) clothing here." Kaella said while walking off.  
  
"No! You can't leave us here..to die..." Dilly wailed.  
  
"WHAT?!? You never said anything about dying, Dilandau-sama!"  
  
*slap!* "What did I tell you about yelling at me Chesta?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Then they ran after Kaella.  
  
"Alright, since you guys keep pestering me, I guess you could stay with me. I never did get your names. What are they?"  
  
"Well, I'm Dilandau Albatou, and this is Gatti and this little shouting windbag is Chesta."  
  
"How come Chesta got a long introduction and I didn't?" Gatti grumbled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"Such strange choices in names. Were your parents high when they chose your names?" replied Kaella.  
  
"Like yours isn't?"  
  
"CHESTA!!!!!!!!!! I here-by forbid you to say another word. If you do, I shall punch you." Shouted Dilandau.  
  
*cringe* "Hai, sir!"  
  
"Good." Kaella walked off with the dragonslayers following her. 15 minutes later, they were home.  
  
"KAELLA!!!!!!!!!!!! Where have you been?!?" her mother screamed. "And who are these boys?your boyfriend is here and what have I told you about bringing people home who you don't know? And you, little blond boy, aren't you a little old to be wearing pokemon? Would you like some juice?"  
  
*All-huge sweatdrop*  
  
"I'm sorry, mom, I just got sidetracked. These poor boys have no clue where they are going and my boyfriend is here? He shouldn't be here!"  
  
"You know that I can hear you." Said her boyfriend, Rick. "Are you cheating on me again? 'Cause if you are, we're going to break up, not make up this time!"  
  
"No, Rick, they're just my friends!"  
  
"We're your friends?" interrupted Chesta.  
  
"Eerrrrrrrrrrrrrr.." *punch* "Chesta, I told you not to speak!"  
  
"Sorry, Dilandau-sama, sir. I won't do-" Chesta stopped as he received that look-of-impending-doom from Dilandau. So the day went on. The next day at breakfast, they found out something both horrifying and shocking.  
  
  
  
I left u at a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*cough* man, trust me here. If you go into the evil laughing business, you're going to need a HUGE bucket of throat lasenges. But still, I left you at a cliffhanger! Hahahahaha! 


	4. school

CH. 4- school  
  
  
  
"If you're going to be staying here, you will need to go to school, as every proper teen in America should!" Kaella's mom stated and was promptly drowned from milk glass being thrown at her.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING????!!!!!?????" Dilly, Gatti, and Chesta screamed at once.  
  
"No. You will go with Kaella to her school. Blue Ridge High School." She said proudly, and that was final.  
  
They were given some old clothes and pencil and paper. Before they got on the bus, Gatti whispered to Dilandau.  
  
"Now then, Dilandau-sama. No flamethrowers. Right?"  
  
"Noooo. heh heh heh." Dilly whispered back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?'' But the question was lost to the over whelming noise of a whole busload of kids. There were kids of all grades.  
  
"This is one weird guymelef!" shouted Gatti.  
  
"Maybe we should incinerate a few of them. Make way for a Ziabach general such as myself!" Dilandau shouted back.  
  
"No!!!" But Dilly being himself, did his pull-the-flamethrower-out-of-mid- air trick.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He was about to turn it on but Gatti stopped him.  
  
"Hey! You promised. No flamethowers!"  
  
"Ruin all my fun!" mumbled Dilandau.  
  
"Are you going to stand there chattering all day about flamethrowers or are you going to sit down?" asked a monotone voice. "Sit down!" the voice commanded.  
  
"Listen Ms. Extremely fat and ugly guymelef pilot, don't talk to a general of Ziabach like that!" Dilandau said.  
  
"Yeah, what he said. Oops! I did it again!" Chesta quickly shut his mouth when he realized what he'd done. Some girl in the background broke out into a song:  
  
Oops! I did it again!  
  
I played with your heart,  
  
Got lost in the game,  
  
You couldn't hear the rest of the song (A/N: thankfully) because of all the boo's. Finally the bus got moving and pretty soon they were at school.  
  
"Hey, Chesta, this school looks a lot like they Vione. Except that it's not floating and it's not all connected and it's the wrong color." Whispered Gatti.  
  
"So basically it doesn't look a thing like the Vione."  
  
"Yeah." Unfortunately for Gatti and Chesta, Dilandau had heard them.  
  
*PUNCH PUNCH* "Chesta! No speaking! Gatti, I forbid you from encouraging Chesta to speak.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Come on you guys, this way!" Kaella said impatiently. So off they went. 


	5. Mr. Calaski

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Ryoki, who helped me with the ideas and editing of this story. Thanks, Ryoki!  
  
  
  
Ch. 5 Mr. Calski  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rm. 101. Rm. 101 Rm. 101 Rm.- ah, here it is!" Dilandau said. He, Gatti, and Chesta had managed to get the same schedule.  
  
"Who is the teacher?" Gatti asked.  
  
"Uhhh. his name is Mr. Calaski. He teaches, ummm. Gatti, you can read this better than all of us. What does it say?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"It says English. What's English?"  
  
*Ding Ding Ding*  
  
"Oh no! I think we're late!" Dilandau shouted as they ran into the room.  
  
"Ok, class. We have 3 new students. Please tell us your names and where you're from." The voice, obviously Mr. Calaski said.  
  
"*cough cough* I am Dilandau Albatou and these are my Dragonslayers, Gatti and Chesta. We are from *cough* ummm. Japan! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"What are dragonslayers?" Mr. Calaski asked.  
  
"Well, they are, umm *cough* in Japan, it's another name for friends or a gang. Yup.."  
  
"we're you're friends now?!" Chesta asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes!" *punch* "Don't speak!"  
  
"Mr. Albatou! Did you just punch that. what's his name. Chesta?" Mr. Calaski asked.  
  
"Yes I did." Dilandau replied coolly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he spoke!"  
  
"so."  
  
"He's not supposed to speak. Don't you understand?!"  
  
"Alright then. I am sending you both to detention."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Dilandau and Chesta both screamed at once. "What's detention?"  
  
Gatti answered for Mr. Calaski. "It's where you go and you sit in some boring old room for an hour or two."  
  
"Oh, ok." Dilandau said. As soon as they walked out of the room and not far down the hall, Gatti started wailing.  
  
"Noooooo... Don't leave me alone! Chesta! Miguel! Gatti! Gu- wait a second, I'm Gatti!"  
  
"Yes, you are." Dilandau said walking in from the hall. *Punch!* "That's for coping me! I didn't actually want to go crazy, but the stupid people at Sunrise (A/N: please don't hurt me ppl at Sunrise. It's Dilandau, not me!) made me go crazy. Paid me about 5,000,000,000,000, too."  
  
"owww. ok.. Owww." Gatti moaned as Dilly left.  
  
"Now then, Gattai, no, Gattia, no, that's not right either,, what's your name?" Mr. Calaski asked.  
  
"It's Gatti."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Now, Gatti, sit down behind her. We shall begin with nouns and verbs. Gatti, can you tell us what a noun is?"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gatti screamed and fell out of his desk onto his knees. "What kind of torture is this?!?" He started banging his head against the floor. He hit his head extra hard and knocked himself out.  
  
"Just leave him there. He looks like he's recovering already." Mr.Calski said. So while Dilly and Chesta were in detention, Gatti had to suffer through a whole hour of nouns and verbs. (A/N: poor, poor, Gatti-.-) 


	6. detention with Mrs. McMackey

Dilanda: *looks at date when last chapter came out * OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN THAT LONG???? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME????????  
  
Conscious: because nobody likes it, that's why. Heh heh heh….  
  
Dilanda: *tears in eyes* but- but- look it all the nice reviews I got!  
  
Conscious: they were just humoring you. Admit it. You know they were….  
  
Dilanda: you know what? I don't think I like you very much. I think they really did like it.  
  
Conscious: fine, don't believe me. I'm only your conscious.  
  
Dilanda: *like 'Dry Eyes' commercial guy* Wow… how exciting… do you want a parade?  
  
Conscious: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Dilanda:………………………………….well?  
  
Conscious: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Dilanda: Conscious? Conscious???? Where did you go?  
  
Conscious:……………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
  
Dilanda: Oh NO! I'm losing consciousness! Somebody! Help me!  
  
Reviewers: ………………………………………………………………………..riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigghhhttt……  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- detention with Mrs. McMackey  
  
"This is so boring, Dilandau-sama." Chesta said as they sat in the desks of the detention room.  
  
"We haven't even been here for 45 minutes and we're already in trouble."  
  
"Yes, Chesta. I know." Dilandau said.  
  
'wow! He didn't hit me!' chesta thought. Out loud he said, "I wonder how Gatti is?"  
  
"No speaking!!" came the curt voice of Mrs. McMackey, the detention keeper.  
  
"Teheeheehee…" two anonymous girls in the back giggled.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?!? No one laughs, talks, giggles, smiles, or even makes any noise of any sort in my room!" Mrs. McMackey said. For the rest of the rest of the hour, Dilandau was becoming increasingly angrier while the two girls in the back kept on whispering and giggling quietly. Only 15 minutes remained when Dilandau couldn't take it any more.  
  
"ARRRGGGHHH!!! This is so boring!" Dilandau screamed and pulled out his brand new flamethrower, Flamethrower 7.0 maximized, from somewhere. (A/N: I have o clue where he got it, so don't ask!)  
  
"Mwahahaha. I shall incinerate you all! Make little charred ashcakes! Mwahahaha! Oh, this is so FUN! Relief is mine!!! Mwahahahahahahaha! Oooooohhhh, lookie…. This fat dude just became a marshmallow!" soon the people in the room were either little piles of ashes, or marshmallows, save for the two girls in the back.  
  
"Hey!" chesta shouted. "How come you guys aren't burned?"  
  
"Yes, well first of all, we're girls, not guys. And second, *whispers* we have special powers….!" Girl #1 said.  
  
"Are you on something Ryoki?" Girl # 2 asked.  
  
"Ummmm…no. But I do have a sugar rush! "  
  
"From what?"  
  
"What do you think?? Yes, I got it from an orange."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…that explains a lot of things."  
  
"No! Dipshit! I got it from candy."  
  
"But you said-" all this time, Dilandau and Chesta had been sneaking away towards the door. But they were not sneaky enough, and got caught.  
  
"Hey! You two. With the hair. Don't go!" Ryoki said.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Girl#2 asked.  
  
"Shut-up, Aloha! You ask the dumbest questions."  
  
"I need a sandwich." Aloha answered. "A nice, big turkey sandwich."  
  
All: -.-;;  
  
Ryoki said," you are so not on the subject."  
  
"I still need a sandwich. Who has one? I'll take any kind. As long as it doesn't have mustard, raisins, pickles, beans, broccoli, celery, avocado, bananas, ketchup, carrots, frog legs- I had one of those once- syrup-"  
  
"Aloha! Aloha! Who ever heard of a syrup sandwich? And what would go with it?" Ryoki asked.  
  
"Why, you're stupider than you look. 'What goes with syrup?' hmm… let me think… oh, man, this is hard…. Uhh, I think it must be PANCAKES!!! Jeez, and you thought I was stupid…"  
  
"Ok, then." Dilandau remarked, looking at them weird. "Sooo, what's your names?"  
  
"You still don't know? Weren't you listening?" Ryoki asked.  
  
"No, your ignorance made me tune out."  
  
"Why, I atta- but anyways, My name is Ryoki."  
  
"Aloha."  
  
"Yes, aloha to you too. Now then, you're Ryoki, and you are…."  
  
"Aloha." Ryoki said.  
  
"Stop telling me aloha!!! What is your name?!?"  
  
"My name IS Aloha! It's not my fault that my parents named me after a major foreign word!" said Aloha.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I won't do it again., Aloha."  
  
"So what's your names?" Ryoki asked.  
  
"I. Am Dilandau Albatou."  
  
"I'm Chesta. Chesta- Chesta, Chesta something."  
  
"That's very ……………………………………………………………..nice………………………" she said.  
  
"You remind me of somebody………….." Aloha said. (A/N: They have seen the sereies-Escaflowne. Just, a long time ago) "you're so familiar………………….."  
  
"You know, now that I look at you, you do seem kind of familiar………………… Wow, Aloha, you actually made an intellegent observation, for once." Ryoki mused.  
  
"Well, that's very interesting, but we must go." Dilandau said.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
  
  
*still feigning consciousness* if you hadn't noticed,………………….. Dilandau is very……………………..*sways* OOC (Out OF Character)………………………………….*sways harder* ……………………Now then,………………………….. Iwill tell…………………………………you the big ……………………secret………….*falls down and is about to loose consciousness, fast* give……………………………… m-m-mee………………………………….your………………………..ears…………………………Folken, Guimel, Dalet, Miguel,…and viole……………….are………………………*looses consciousness and falls over* 


	7. Poor, poor Gatti...

Chapter 7  
  
Hi! This is dilanda's friend, Ryoki! Dilanda can't get her hands to stop playing video games so she asked me type up her story, which gives me absolutly no time to type mine. Eh, the things you do for friendship. Well, enjoy!  
  
Dilanda dosen't own escaflowne.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gatti, meanwhile had gone throughSoc. St. (Ahhh!!!) and was on his way to math. Suddenly, he ran into a group of boys. They were all wearing black and were big and tough looking. One of the guys stopped Gatti.  
  
"Hey little boy. Aren't you that new kid?" the one dude asked.  
  
"Yes. Your point being...............?" Gatti asked.  
  
"Well, we have this rule around here. It's something all the new kids have to go through." said the other guy. "But we have to go outside. It's so easier to do it out there."  
  
"What are you going to do to me exactly?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
They all went outside. Kids started gathering around. Dilandau and Chesta came over, too along with Aloha and Ryoki. Most of the kids who knew what was happening started yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Gatti wondered what was happening.  
  
"What's going on? Why are these people yelling 'Fight'? And why are they in a circle? And-..... Dilandau-Sama, Chesta!! You're back!" Suddenly, an extremely large man, bigger than the rest, stepped into the circle.  
  
"Come on! You little pipsqueak, fight me!" he said.  
  
"Hold on. Dilandau-sama, might you come here?"  
  
"What?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"I need some help. You've fought Van plenty of times. You must have some secret punch or something." Gatti wailed.  
  
"Actually, I do. You just do this..." Dilandau showed Gatti the puch.  
  
"This?" Gatti said, repeating the punch.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Now, if you don't win, I shall have to hurt you really bad."  
  
"Hai, Dilandau-sama. I will not dissappoint you."  
  
"Good. Now get out there and fight!"  
  
Gatti stepped up to the man. He was almost as tall as him. Gatti looked around at the crowd. In fact, there wasn't too many people as tall as him. Just Dilandau, Chesta and the man were tall.  
  
"Strange. Back on Gaea, most people are this tall. These people need a growth spurt." Gatti thought.  
  
Suddenly, Dilandau shouted "Look to your left!" Gatti quickly dodged to the right.  
  
"All these years being a Dragonslayer has made him quicker." Dilandau thought until Gatti was punched in his stomach and fell to the ground. "Mabey not."  
  
"Owww.......hey.........whatever your name is, I'm going to kick your ass for that!" He got up as fast as he could, made a front attack, ducked low as the man swung and punched up with the technique Dilandau ahd taught him. It worked perfectly. The man went flying about 10 feet before landing in a bruised and broken heap. Then he turned back to the crowd triumphantly. They just stared. Chesta threw his arms out and came running towards Gatti.  
  
"Oh, Gatti-kun! You're so talented! Teach me how to do it!!!!!" Gatti whispered into Chesta's ear.  
  
"Stop it. You're making us look gay. I don't wanna' be gay!"  
  
"Me neither. Am I still hugging you? I should let go, huh?"  
  
The crowd had started cheering by now. Dilandau patted Gatty's back.  
  
"You make me *sob* proud." Dilandau said.  
  
"Are you on something?" Aloha asked, commign out of nowhere.  
  
"Ummm, I'm on the ground." (AN: used with permission from Ryoki)  
  
"Duh! No, I mean are you on drugs?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh.........What are drugs?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Drugs? They're marjuana, pot, heroine, you know, stuff that makes you high?"  
  
"Aren't marjuana and pot the same thing?" Ryoki asked.  
  
"Ummm, .........oh be quiet! But you know....HIGH!"  
  
"No, how do you know what happens when you take drugs?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"I, ummmmm.........just do, you know? So are you high?"  
  
"What's mar-ju-ana?" Chesta asked.  
  
"The 'Whackey Tabackey'."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Nevermind." she paused. "uh oh, security guards. We'd better go." They all took off running. They had left just in time, the guards didn't have anyone to take to the office.  
  
"Whew that was close. So, you guys are new, right?" Ryoki asked.  
  
"Jeeee..., how did you know?" Dilandau said sarcasticly.  
  
"Huh? I'm confused!!" Dilandau's eyebrows raised so far up, they were in danger of being lost in his hair. 


	8. What about the rest of them?

Yo! It's me again. I have rescued my story from Ryoki. Ryoki, you need to update your story!!!! BUT, now you can read the story. ^^  
  
Ch 8  
  
"Have you found them yet?"  
  
"No, we have not found them, Folken-sama"  
  
"Have you checked ALL of the Vione, Miguel?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Even the basement and the cargo hold." Miguel said.  
  
"Hmmm......did you check with all the cities and villages?"  
  
"Yes, we have checked just about everywhere. They are not to be found."  
  
"Where haven't you checked?" Folken asked eagerly.  
  
"The bottom of the ocean.." Miguel said. The other Dragonslayers cracked up.  
  
"What? It's the truth. We haven't checked the bottom of the ocean." Miguel said indignantly.  
  
"Suuuuurrrrrreeeeeeeee......." Dalet said.  
  
"IT is true!"  
  
"But I remember going there." Dalet said.  
  
"I had a dream once that a flying bookmark came and fed me to it's babies." Guimel said.  
  
They all just stared.  
  
"Okkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy........" Miguel said.  
  
"Maybe he's on a different planet." Guimel said.  
  
"I think your brains are on a different planet." Viole said, scaring them. (they had forgotten he was there)  
  
"No, he does have a point. They could be on the Mystic Moon." Folken said.  
  
"How are we supposed to get there??"  
  
"How do we do everything else? We wing it." Folken said.  
  
"But-but we don't have wings like you, Folken-sama/ How are we supposed to get there?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Uuhhhhh, Guymelfs." Folken said.  
  
"We knew that! We were just testing you. Yeah, that's it." Guimel piped in.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to your Guymelfs and save your commander!" Folken yelled as they all scrambled off to their Guymelfs. 


	9. Mr. Sratagos? When did folken become a t...

Yo, it's me, and this time I'm actually adding, uhhh……1 chapter! %) but trust me, it's not the normal half page or so. Oh no, It's longer. About 5 pages longer(on paper) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! So I thank all my fans out there for waiting ever so patiently and without complaint. After this though, I have to think up more of the story so I'll be welcome to ideas. Oh yeah, Ryoki helped me write most of this, so give her a liitle credit too.  
  
Disclaimer: Hah! You ppl couldn't sue me if you tried because all you'd get would be about $5 and a very annoying cat! But anyways, too those who are extremely dim, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE!!(except Kaella, the teachers, Blue Ridge High, and the plot….=^^=)  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mr. Stratagos? When did Folken become teacher?  
  
  
  
They all loved it. Even Folken who had always been able to fly. Suddenly, they couldn't breath!!! They were in space. (no air) They flew as fast as they could to the Mystic Moon. Fortunately, they all made it back to the air. Soon they were on the ground.  
  
"some*pant* ride, huh?" Miguel said as they landed.  
  
"Yeah, it pant was." Said dallet.  
  
"I'm not going to*pant* like the trip home." Folken said. He especially wasn't going to like because space was cold and he couldn't wear his shirt.  
  
"Wonder where we are?" asked a slightly dazed Guimel. "I'm never going up that high again. It makes me sick."  
  
"Awwwww……poor wittle Guimel, can't even be in space for 25 seconds. Boo- Hoo!" said Viole, scaring them yet again.  
  
"We still have to go back when find them." Folken said. The \y were all silent for a while. Then dallet asked the question that had been burning in their minds ever since Folken suggested that they come here.  
  
"What if they're not here?" they were all silent again. Then-  
  
"We'll just go back and hope they show up." Folken said.  
  
"Hai. We should start moving." They just noticed they had landed in a city of sorts, (Tucson) and they were taking up most of the area and all the people all around them were staring and walking around them. They had mercifully missed Blue Ridge High School.  
  
"We should start there." Folken said, pointing to the school.  
  
"Hai. What is this place? I cannot read the words." Miguel said.  
  
"I can It says Blue Ridge High School. Does that sound like a place Dilandau-sama would go?" Guimel said.  
  
"Well, we have just about destroyed everything else. But-"  
  
suddenly the bell rang. Lunch. Everyone came out of the school.  
  
"I guess we should look over there." They all went over to the lunch area and started to search.  
  
" Maybe we should try to blend in, Folken-sama." Migs suggested. (I'm to lazy to type out his whole, so bear with me)  
  
"I wonder what the local profession at this school is? I believe it's teaching. I shall go apply." Folken said. (yes, I know, it's not that easy)  
  
soon he was given an id tag and given a room. It just so happened that one of the teachers had fallen and broken her neck in the bathroom. So now he went into the classroom and organized it a bit. 5 minutes later, the bell rang and everyone came in. they were all talking and horsing around.  
  
"Quite, class. Quiet!" Folken said. He had discreetly added Migs, Guimel, Dallet, and Viole to the classroom- no one seemed to notice them.  
  
"Quiet." Folken said.  
  
"Quiet." Still no response.  
  
"Quiet!" Nothing. Folken then decided to take a leaf out of dilandau's book. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!" That got their attention. "Would you please all turn around….AND SHUTUP!!!!!!!!" He yelled. "and I don't want to hear another word out of you, or else I will lock the doors and windows and strangle you, one, by one." He showed them his mechanical arm. One kid raised his hand and said-  
  
"we'll be good."  
  
" Now then, you can call me Folken. No, wait, Mr. Stratego. But my real name is Folken Lacuer De FANEL! But I changed my name to Stratego when I joined Zai-……wait, nevermind. But anyway, my arm's name is Perverted Steve. Wait, forget that last sentence. Well, anyway, we have 4 new students! Please stand up."  
  
Right when the 4 were going to stand up, a boy in the front stood up and started singing"Cause I'm the real shady, All you other slim shady's are just immatating so why wont the real slim shady please stand up! Please stand up."  
  
Everyone else got up and started singing, too. Folken and the other slayers just stared. They were very, very scared. Suddenly, 5 people came running in the door.  
  
"we're not late!" they all shout at once right when the others were getting into the second chorus of"please stand up!"  
  
Miguel, Viole, Dallet, Guimel, and Folken, wait, MR. Stratego all yelled, "DILANDAU! Dilandau! You're alive! You're here! You're……hair! What did you do?!?!?!?"(A/N: if you didn't know by now, Dilandau had used his BIG tub of hair gel and his hair was all flat)  
  
"Oh, shutup! Just because I ran out of gel!"  
  
"So that's why your hair looks like shit, Lord Dilandau." Gatti said.  
  
Dilandau just glared at him trying his very best not to smack him, afraid that he would get detention again.  
  
"Omigod! It's Folken!" Aloha yelled and ran over to the new teacher. "So you're alive too!"  
  
"What's so special about Folken?" Dilandau asked, getting jealous that the two girls were paying more attention to Folken than to him.  
  
"Because he's Folken!" the two girls yelled.  
  
"It's always about Folken. Folken and Zongi. Folken and cat-people. Folken and Van. Folken and Dallet….."  
  
"Folken and DALLET?!?" Ryoki screamed and backed away.  
  
"Will you be quiet, Dilandau? It was just a rumor!" Folken said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm secretly in love with Miguel." Dilandau said.  
  
"You are?" Miguel said from behind a book he was reading, not bothering to look up. (A/N: it was a very interesting book!!)  
  
"NO!" Dilandau shouted.  
  
"ok." Miguel said turning a page.  
  
"Hey, is that…………………………..Miguel?" Ryoki said trying to look behind the book.  
  
"Yes." Dilandau said.  
  
"Oh, ok………………"as soon as she said that Aloha and Ryoki both jumped onto Migs and started to compliment his hair, muscles, face, etc……then the bell second to last bell rang.  
  
"ummmm…..how many bells are there in this place?" asked Gatti.  
  
"Three. One to go to class, one to be late, and one to be extra late." Said Ryoki.  
  
"I see." Said Gatti looking at Miguel.  
  
"Hey, is that crack?" Aloha asked Miguel. Miguel had some stuff in his hand and was white and powdery like flour.  
  
"No, it's sugar!" Miguel yelled, continuing putting the four on a small mirror on his desk.  
  
"Hey, Ryoki, did you know that Miguel is a crack-head?" Aloha whispered.  
  
"No way! So that's why he looks so high in the series." Ryoki said.  
  
"Miguel, what have I told you about that stuff?" Dilandau said. " It fries your brain!" He then the mirror and the crack out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but Folken-sama said that if I keep using it, I'll get better in bed. Right, Folken-sama?"  
  
"Folken! How dare you tell my slayers to do drugs?!? And by the way, how do you know if he's good in bed or not?"  
  
"We were bored once and we ……" Miguel started, but Folken took perverted Steve, or, er, his metal hand and ran it across the chalkboard.  
  
"SSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHH!"  
  
"Hey!" everyone said. Half of the class either went deaf or fainted from the noise. Aloha was on the floor having a seizure. Ryoki was still shocked to find out that Miguel was a drug addict, and Dilandau, well, he was just pissed off.  
  
"Shut-Up! I would like everyone to shut-up! Now, someone go get the nurse for Aloha and someone get a glass of cold water for Ryoki. As for Dilandau, someone please slap him. Not hard though!" As he said this, everyone scrambled up to do his bidding. The nurse came in and tended to Aloha, Ryoki sat there with a now wet shirt, and Dilandau was fuming even more now.  
  
"Thank you! Now, as your new teacher, I would like to ask you where you were in your lessons with your previous teacher." No hands. "Well?" still no hands. "I'm waiting….." finally the kid who'd talked before, answered.  
  
"WE were on the body."  
  
"Then we'll start there."  
  
  
  
There, 2 ½ pages………………… bleah………… fingers, tired………………..hope you like it  
  
C ya 


	10. Sparing with Gatti

Well, finally! I am back and I am gonna give you some more Dilandau goes to School. (I like to take my time with things) well, let's see, what chapter are we on this time? Uhhh...i forgot. Hold on, I'll have to check....................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .............can't...find....it............................................. ..............................................................ahh, here it is! Chapter 10! Well, let's just call this a birthday present from me to you.even though it's gonna be my birthday.(in 7 more days.grrrr..) I'm getting old and crusty now!!! Consious: your only gonna be 14.*curses* Me: *sobbing* I'm so old now.my beautiful face is all wrink-aly. Consious: 0.o;; ummmm...no it's not.. Me: yes it is..*weeps uncontrollably* Consious: rigghhhhtttt...anyways, enough of this ranting..it's time for the story..  
  
BUT FIRST-DISCLAIMER: guess what.the world is completely flat, the moon is made out cheese, and I own all rights to Escaflowne...surrrreeeeee...that'll happen.  
  
Chapter 10- Sparing with Gatti  
  
  
  
"ok then, the body. Ummm...since we all find the body really boring, we will play a sort of game instead. It's called sparing. Who will be Mister Gatti's sparing partner?" MR. Strategoes asked.  
  
Imeadiatly , all the Dragonslayers hand's flew up. But Folken did not call on them.  
  
"Anybody else? Come on now. Who will be Gatti's partner? No one? Then I will call on someone completely random. You boy, with the hair." He pointed to a boy who had on a blue shirt and shiny pants on.  
  
"Me?! I can't spar! I don't know how." The boy said.  
  
"Then Gatti will teach you, won't you gatti? Now then, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Shawn."  
  
"Shawn what? Don't you have a last name?" Folken asked.  
  
"Y-yes." Shawn said, clearly intimadated. "My last name is *****. (A/N:Used with astericks to protect the name of my ~friend~, so you peeps can't stalk him, or such stuff^^)  
  
"Good, Shawn, now go up to Gatti with this." Folken handed him Chesta's sword.  
  
"Aren't sharp things ill-"  
  
Folken cut him off. "You hold it like so." Folken showed shawn how to hold it. "Then you do this. Think you have it?" He asked as he showed Shawn a series of basic moves.  
  
"y-yeah, I got it." Shawn went up to Gatti; before long, Gatti had almost sliced off his head, his fingers, and various other body parts, when the bell rang.  
  
"*breath* that was the most scariest thing I have ever done in my life!" Shawn said to his friends. As they went to their lockers, they just happened to look up and see two beams of light appearing from the sky.  
  
"What the?!? What was that??"  
  
~*meanwhile*~  
  
"So, Dilandau-sama, what class is next?" Chesta asked his master.  
  
"uhhh..P.E. I guess that's fun."  
  
"oooooo!!!! I just love P.E! All that running, and jumping, and swimming, and playing sports, and.did I mention running?" Miguel squealed.  
  
They all moaned and ran off to their next class.  
  
Heh heh heh! I left you at a cliffhanger. (you all probably don't remember what happened in the first 9 chapters.heh heh.oops.that's my fault^^;;;)  
  
Any way, if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll write another one. Oh yes, this is not my evil clone, or my alter ego, or the voice from my head, it's me.dilanda..and if I get just 5 measly little ol' reviews, I'll put up another chapter, likkety-split!  
  
Bye now!  
  
P.s- Push that little button right there- / / / v 


End file.
